


A story about Games

by Saileena



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: At the end lemon, Games :3, Journalists, Kindergared, Levi x Eren mentioned, M/M, ah but mainly marco x Jean, jean Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saileena/pseuds/Saileena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jean and Marco are friends studying Journalism. But In private jean has some 'hobbies he is not too proud off' :3 After they write a report about a kindergarden and marco suddenly shows up to ask jean about their work, well things get heated up :p<br/>Sowwy for the spelling >.> Ah, and first chapter is (partly?) based on my experience, the rest not though :p</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Computer games and....description of a live :p

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo, hope u enjoy, hope I didn't mess up with the rating here, have fun etc :3

Jean had some....things, which he would prefer to keep secret. Well not exactly secret, he wouldn't really lie if anyone came out and actually asked him (except with some things), but they where not things that he would scream out for the world to know. Especially because he still hadn't really accepted them himself.

First, he liked Yaoi. I mean to that extend that he would actually jerk off nearly every evening, thinking of two (animated though) guys.....having sex with each other? Urgh, just thinking about it made him feel absolutely hopeless. He was a guy!!! Ah, but just maybe he was gay....but he still liked girls more, ok?! … … Unfortunately that was one of the things he hadn't accepted yet, and would actually lie about.

The second 'truth' if you could call it like that, was that he was also writing Yaoi. After halve a year he had faced his problems like a real man and had accepted that.... he wouldn't even lie about it, just maybe not exactly tell everything....ah, and he still acted 100% normal and innocent in front of his parents if he saw them (he had moved out when he had finished school). Although he was 21 already, he didn't know how his parents would react if they knew that their son was writing gay porn.... urgh, and he really didn't like it being called like that... Yaoi....not g-gay porn...!!!!!!

Ok, never mind the other things, Jean was just too happy at the moment to bother with those...:

HE HAD FINALLY GOT 'IT'!!!!!!!!!

Hehe, it all started with one fucking examen.... jean was studied journalism and had been extremely nervous before he had entered the huge room, with single tables and teachers looking at you with their 'I hope you fail everything' glare. He had been sooo nervous that his lovely best friend Sir Marco Bodt (he used to call him sir, because somehow he reminded him of one of those 100% angle like, super duper nice nobles in his games, the kind where you had to go to get new lives or seek for help), had told him to shut the fuck up, relax and quit running around in circles. Since that didnt really helped he had spoken his word:  
“ne, jean, your obsessed with games, right? Didn't you say you wanted a new one? How about if you get at least 75% and keep calm now you can download it. Like that you'd have a goal, right?”

The moment this was suggested, jean calmed down to the extend that he could have been the second Buddha. And because the world maybe didn't hate him that much after all, and there clearly wasn't a god, 'cause if there was this wouldn't have happened, jean got exactly 75% on his examen.

And there he was. Sitting in front of his PC in L stile, feeling like the emperor of the world and was watching as the percentage of the game slowly got higher and higher. In between he played a bit on his new super high technology Tablet (Livta* from *ldi ....works nicely though ^.^). Hehe, he had finally got enough of those cool green diamond thingies to buy Santa!!! well Santa had just been eaten by this annoying monkey thingy which was chasing him the whole fucking time until he died, when the game he was waiting for was finally finished.

“Yippy!!!!!!!!!!!!! WUUUUUUUHUUUUUUUU!!!!! hehehehehehehe, I HAVE THE POWER!!!!!!!!!!!! urgh >.> “. So that was jean, being happy, but also something else at the same time. The feeling is really difficult to explain, it was a kind of self hate, but not really caring at the same time, and excitement, but also the thought how absolutely ruined your live was. But in the end happiness took over The tug like boy/man/whatever/not horse face tough, as he looked at the screen:

Dramatical murder!

YAAAAAAAAAY!!!!! hehe, even the music was awesome!! Ok ok, p-play..... IT WORKS!!!!!!! quickly call Marco!!

'jean? How can I help you?”  
“MAAARCOOOOOOOO!!!! I managed, tis loading!!! IM PLAYING THE GAME!!!!”  
“ow...Haha, ok, good for you Jean! What game? ^^”  
“... …. eto....sono...ah, need to go >.> byebye marco ^^)

How would he explain to Marco, the most innocent angel friend, that he was getting hyper because of a Yaoi game? Urgh >.> Maaaaa, jean didn't really care any-more. Hehe, Nya, there's Aoba >.


	2. ....U never know....(and stupid Jäger T_T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Jean and Marco go to the Kindergarten for their Journalism work, meet a horrible assistant and a cool teacher, and in the evening Jean gets a guest... .... scary scary :p (not at all, rather cute XD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, even though I only received one Kudos (buhu?) I still decided to post this chapter (just cause tis cooler to have more then one chapter >.>) Ma, please continue reading this story (to the one person who actually did), I really hope u at least kind of like it, and I apologise for jean being not completely jean.
> 
> PS: I fuck*n hate the Jeager brat T_______T

At 3 in the morning suddenly jeans phone rang:

“Yuss! Hu, Marco? Why are you calling? O.o”  
“J.E.A.N. K.I.R.S.T.E.I.N! Please, do tell me what day tomorrow is...” , something in Marcos voice was a tiny bit scary... urgh, think think thi...!!!!!!!!  
“ AH!!!!!!!!!! w-we urgh, eto, I-Im going to bed now >.> thanx for the call... >.>”  
“yupp. No problem...good night Jean :)”

Jean quickly saved, not looking at the screen a second time, and cursed himself for being so fucking forgetful. Damn!!!! They had to do this reaaaaallly weird job tomorrow, interviewing a reaaaaally weird kindergarten teaching and writing an article about how the day passes for the children there. No idea why they had to do it, but they had to get up early tomorrow. Mh? Waaaaaiiiit, why was Marco still up?

The next morning:

“....PISS OFF SUN!!!!! urgh T____T”, jean being a morning person, got out off bed in high speed, brushed his teeth and had a long relaxing shower before he ate some croissants and some coffee for breakfast. Oh, no, right, that’s Sunday. No, well he did have a short shower, took an apple and dragged himself out of his apartment. And went back in to get his camera and went back out.

Jean and Marco often worked together on assignments, Jean being the photographer and Marco the one who wrote the articles. Today they decided to meat up in front of Shinjuku's main train station at 6:15. Not that they'd take the stuffed train, but it was a good place to meant up.

“morning Jean! “  
“Mh. Morning T_T”, yupp, Jean was a very poetical person.  
“haha, you really have to show me that game, you seemed really pumped up about it yesterday XD”  
“mh...m-mayby >.>”, Non existing god/power/....mind? HELP!!!

But luckily for Jean they where at the Kindergarten already. The teacher and his assistant where just cleaing up the already amazingly clean rooms when the two Journalists entered.

“Oh, hello! Ah!, please, may I ask you to take off your shoes please?”, The taller one greeted them. WHAT A BRAT!!! Well, Jean clearly didn't like him! But well, a look from Marco told him, that it was best to do as they where told.  
“Are you the two Journalists? Urgh, annoying T_T but ok, My name is Rivaille lance and this brat here is Eren Jaeger, my assistant.” The shorter man with the gloomy eyes presented them.  
Hopefully this day would pass soon....

It didn’t. The children where quite nice though, ignoring the fact they they where extremely weird. One girl would spend the day around Eren's leg, then there was a boy with huuuuuuge eyebrows who would command everyone and at the same time make sure that every injury and stuff was immediately reported to Rivaille sensei. Hehe, one day he'd make a fine Role player! At lunch time there where three children who where acting weird as well, one who would analyse her potato, the other who would form letters with his rice and then another girl, whod just steal everyone else’s potato and eat them as fast as possible, before the eyebrow boy would tell her off.

Ma na, at the end off the day Marco was still smiling as always, but Jean was absolutely exhausted. But the work was done. Hehehehehehehehe, since Marco did the writing stuff, that meant jean could play his game in the evening *.*!!! Hopefully Aoba would be saved from this evil looking pink brown whatever guy who had kidnapped him!.

But then at 10:30 the doorbell rang. OMG, WHO DARES TO DISTURBV MY SLEEP?!! Just joking, who would actually be asleep at this time? Ah, but it was still weird, Jean hadn't ordered any Pizza, so who would come knocking or ringing at his door at this time? Ah, quickly get his cosplay sword and carefully open the door...

“Jean? What the hell are you doing with that? Oh, I’m sorry, I know I wasn't invited, but I thought I'd show you the article before I send it to sensei.”, an apologising Marco...apologised.  
“E-eto, nuthin, come in...”, Jean opened the door fully, quickly putting the sword aside. 

After showing the article to Jean, who of course agreed, Marco just wanted to leave when he caught a glimpse of jeans computer screen. At first jean panicked, because he couldn’t remember when he had been before Marco came, or the PC could have opened a different window (which could have been something he didn’t exactly wanted Marco to see), but after he turned around to see, he noticed that nothing was unusual. Just a random Rhyme fighting scene...

“Dramatical Murder?!!!! E-Eto...ah...”, to jeans grate dismay Marco knew the game...wait! D-Does that mean he played it?!! Y-Yaoi, B-but..eh?!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u for reading >.


	3. Shipping Lemons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eto, so, Marco admits that he likes Yaoi to and it all end in lovely lemon :3 Not much story behing it this time :p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY!!!! >. And please, I beg u, write a review!!!
> 
> Oh, here are my tumblr blogs:
> 
> My stories: http://www.tumblr.com/blog/art-blog-saileena-miyoshi  
> Me: http://www.tumblr.com/blog/saileena-miyoshi

“I-I can explain, e-eto, s-sorry?, d-do you now it?”, Jean muttered, hoping that his friend would not notice the blush that crept over his face.  
“Hahahahahahahahaha!!!! You? Haha, Im sorry, I just didn’t expect this XD Do you read Yaoi?! Urgh, this is really embarrassing...”, Marco laughed and blushed at the same time. CUTE!!!!! N-Nope, just funny, just funny >.>  
“g-guess so.... Which one do you know?...”, Jean carefully asked, being still confused, but slowly getting, that his best friend share his passion....urgh, n-not passion, j-just hobby >.> Nooo!!! that sounded really weird too! Urgh, whatever >.>

“Wooooow!!! Soooo many!!! haha, I red that one yesteryear it was really awesome! Ah, do you know the mangaka Kazuma Kodaka? Hihi, she wrote my favourite Manga! E-Eto, s-sorry, I’m just kind off happy that I don’t have to hide it from you any more...”, Marco smiled, his face heating up a bit.

Jean couldn't believe it. Not only did his best friend like Yaoi, and had the same favourite Mangaka as him, but he was also damn cute! Ok, he actually admitted it now, he found Marco really cute. And beautiful...but strangely enough this feeling wasn't to new....

Marco noticed jeans blush and stepped closer.  
“ne Jean, are you all right?”, Marco asked worried, his voice making Jean flinch. His heart beat faster at how close his friend was, and suddenly Jean felt hot lips pressing against his. No, his lips pressing against Marcos....Ah!!!!! he had done it...he had out of the blue decided to kiss Marco. Ok, he was dead, byebye live, if he had ever had one, byebye mum, I love you, byebye Dramatical murder By-

jeans depressing thoughts where cut of when Marcos tongue entered his mouth, softly exploring its surrounding.  
“mh! M-marco! Ha, I-I, e-eto, I...i really like you!”, Jean blurted out, after they pulled apart, both panting with need and lack off air.  
“me to jean. Haha, Im so happy! I love you, I love you so much!”, Marco smiled, pulling Jean closer again, kissing him tenderly.

“ne, Jean, can I have some more please?”, Marco whispered seducingly. Jean jumped, his cock pressing against his pants. Damn, angel indeed, but not innocent, no no. But if this was the game, he’d love to play it.  
“Ah!!!!! J-Jean!!!! Mh, w-what? Ah!!!!”, Marco nearly screamed when Jean took out his dick and begann licking it, keeping eye contact with his freckled friend the whole time.  
“Y-You got so hard just from this?”, Jean blew softly on Marcos erection making him pant with anticipation. Suddenly Jean's head was jerked back and he was not to softly thrown on his bed.

“J-jean! P-Please tell me i-if you don’t w-want to, I-i just, p-please feel good too!”, Marco looked down on him and softly began placing kisses from his ear, down to the nape of his neck, making Jean squirm beneath him.  
“Itai! M-marco, m-my trousers....”, Jean begged, being painfully hard already. His lover giggled amused, but complied, pulling down the bothersome clothing.  
“Ne Jean, How about we both have some desert? You just look to delicious like this...”  
Jean thought he’d turn into jelly if Marco kept talking like that, but he managed to nod shyly, looking forward to what was to come.

Marco turned around, his cock hanging into Jean's face, while he himself began sucking Jeans dick, playing gently with his balls at the same time.  
“ah!!!! M-Marco!!!, ngh, t-that, mh!, g-goooood”, Jean panted arching into the hot mouth, melting with pleasure.  
“Hai hai. Ne, don’t forget me either, ok?”, Marco answered and moaned loudly when Jean followed his example and started sucking his dick as well.

“Ah, ah!!! mh, m-more!”, Jean panted, trying to restrain himself from pushing upwards. It felt so damn good!  
“Ah, J-jean, I-I love you, mh!!” Marco moaned, shivering, gently thrusting down, nearly gagging Jean. The suddenly he pulled out, and turned around again, kissing his lover passionately.  
“How about some more?”, he asked, eyes clouded with lust. He slowly began licking his fingers, looking at Jean, who was following every movement off his freckled friend, not wanting to wait any longer.

Suddenly a rough pain shot through him as Marco pushed one of his fingers inside of him.  
“R-Relax, i-it will get b-better...J-jean, p-please don’t h-hurt....I love you!”, Marco kissed him gently, and Jean actually really relaxed a bit. Well, that was until a second finger was pushed inside him, making him pant with pain. It fucking hurt, ok?!! tears began trickling down his cheeks, but he still tried his best to relax, and slowly the pain got less. Even when march started scissoring his two fingers inside of Jean it didn’t hurt as much as before.  
“I-is it ok if I put a third one in? D-Damn your so t-tight!”, Marco panted and Jean carefully nodded, preparing himself for more pain.

It really came, but at the same time jolts of pleasure took over every emotion he still had.  
“Ah!!!!!!!! Soko!!!! F-Feeel, ah! G-good!!! ngh”, Jean screamed as Marco continued trusting towards that one spot.  
“Y-You look really awesome J-jean!”, Marco panted and then suddenly pulled his fingers out, leaving Jean craving for more.  
“N-Naseda?! M-Marco!”, he already started complaining when something much bigger filled him up, once again making tears of pain run down the tomato he had become.

“S-Sorry!!! mh, y-you just feel s-so a-amasing! Damn, I love y-you so much!”, Marco shivered but kept still, which Jean found extremely sweet of him. He gave his absolutely best to relax and slowly pushed down, moaning at the pleasure the movement gave him. Marco moaned and gently shifted them, so that Jean sat on his lap, his dick burried inside him.  
“M-Marco, eto, l-lie d-don, ne?”, Jean muttered, pushing his freckled lover down on his bed. Marco moaned and had difficulties keeping himself from fucking Jean hard and fast right now. He looked just too hot, his Hands pressed on Marco's freckled chest, panting, trying to adjust to his size as fast as possible.

Jean slowly lifted himself up on Marco's cock, and then let himself drop down again, mewling at the wonderful sensation this brought.  
“J-Jean!! Ah!! F-Feeels good, ngh, y-your amazing!”, Marco squirmed, pushing Jean down onto himself and at the same time gently thrusting upwards, careful not to go to fast in case it would hurt his lover. Suddenly Jean screamed, his eyes rolling back and his mouth white open, saliva running down his chin, when Marco hit his prostate again. He bucked his hips and aimed at that spot again, moaning every time he pushed down. Marco couldn't stand it any more, and thrust into him, moaning and panting with pleasure.

“Ah, MARCO!! Ah!! I-Im c-cuming, ngh!”, Jean cried, increasing their speed even more.  
“O-ore mo! J-Jean! AH!!!!!!!!”, Marco screamed as he followed Jean, cumin hard inside of his friend and lover. The panted exhausted, covered with cum, but none of them really cared. Jean slid of him, and dropped next to his freckled angel, smiling happily.

“S-Sankyu...I l-love you too...”, he whispered and nuzzled his head into Marco's chest.  
“I know. I love you too Jean. And that was really amazing. No, you are amazing.”, Marco smiled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend before falling into a deep but warm sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sankyu for reading^^

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the end^^ Hope u enjoyed it^^


End file.
